Pyroroki
by Ilunae
Summary: Todoroki a du mal à gérer ses émotions. Et son alter.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Seroroki. Bakudeku, Kirimina, Shinkami et Hawksdeavor sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

La première fois que Todoroki avait déclenché son alter sans le vouloir et avait mis le feu, il avait été dans sa chambre. Il venait de se réveiller d'un rêve bizarre. Il s'était retrouvé dans une forêt dont les arbres plus étranges les uns que les autres voulaient le tuer.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes après avoir ouvert les yeux qu'il vit une ombre se balader sur le mur de sa chambre. Elle se rapprochait de lui. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il avait pris feu.

Il réagit assez vite pour éviter de mettre le feu à toute sa chambre. Cela déclencha quand même l'alarme à incendie. Todoroki fut donc obligé de sortir du dortoirs avec le reste de ses camarades de classe. En sortant, il avait pu voir que ce qui avait provoqué tout cela, était un simple mille-patte qui se promenait sur le mur de sa chambre.

Il se retrouva donc dans la cours avec les autres élèves. Aizawa arriva et les compta.

"Bon, il y a tout le monde ! Restez tranquilles, je vais voir ce qui a déclenché l'alarme !"

Todoroki n'avait pas eu envie de dire que c'était de sa faute. Pendant l'absence d'Aizawa, Mineta alla voir les filles pour les embêter. Sero le transforma en momie avec son scotch. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Aizawa revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

"C'est bon, j'ai trouvé la chambre où l'incendie s'est déclaré ! J'aimerais parlé avec l'élève de cette chambre ! Les autres, vous pouvez retourner vous coucher !"

Il regarda tout le monde retourner dans les dortoirs pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers Aizawa. Il était content que le professeur n'eut pas dit que c'était de sa faute mais, il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer. Il n'avait pas envie de dire qu'il avait eu peur d'un petit mille-patte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" lui demanda Aizawa une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

"J'vous en pose des questions ?"

Aizawa laissa tomber après cela et, lui permit de retourner se coucher. Quand il revint dans sa chambre, il lança un coup d'œil au mur. Le mille-patte était parti. Il se rallongea donc dans son lit pour dormir.

La seconde fois que cela lui arriva, il avait été avec Midoriya. Son ami comme toujours lui parlait de Bakugou. Il fallait croire que l'autre adolescent n'avait que ce mot-là à la bouche. Kacchan par-ci, Kacchan par-là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait choisi comme confident ? Il ne pouvait pas aller en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le pire étant que tout ce que Midoriya était en train de lui raconter, il l'avait déjà entendu de la part de Bakugou. Parce que lui aussi avait choisi Todoroki comme confident. D'ailleurs, il lui avait parlé de tout ce qu'avait fait Midoriya pendant plus d'une heure. Todoroki en était ressorti avec un mal de crâne.

Midoriya avait donc été en train de parler de son Kacchan. De ses pectoraux magnifiques. Il se demandait quelle sensation il aurait en les touchant. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver un jour s'il ne parlaitpas de ses sentiments pour Bakugou avec lui.

Todoroki lui avait bien dit d'aller lui en parler mais à chaque fois, il se retrouvait face à un mur. C'était pareil avec Bakugou. Après plusieurs tentatives pour leur faire entendre raison, il avait abandonné l'idée de les convaincre de se parler. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de les écouter sans rien dire.

Ils auraient mieux fait de parler avec une plante verte. Todoroki ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il aurait pu faire comme commentaire. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre à :

"Kacchan est vraiment trop sexy quand il se bat !"

Est-ce qu'il devait dire qu'il était d'accord ? Ou qu'il ne l'était pas ? Qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre ? Dans les trois cas, il avait peur d'offenser son ami. Il ne disait donc rien.

Il gardait un air impassible mais, à l'intérieur de lui il avait envie de hurler. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces deux abrutis aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre. Il allait finir par craquer.

Midoriya s'interrompit d'un coup dans son monologue et, le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Bizarre. D'habitude, une fois que son ami était lancé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

"Tout va bien Todoroki-kun ?"

"Oui ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Tu es en feu !"

"Oh !"

Todoroki ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il avait été tellement agacé par le délire de son ami qu'il avait utilisé son alter. Il dut se concentrer un peu pour l'arrêter.

"Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?"

"Oui, oui ! Ça m'arrive de temps en temps !"

"Oh je vois !"

Puis Midoriya repartit dans une nouvelle diatribe sur son Kacchan et, Todoroki eut une furieuse envie de l'étrangler. Il ne pouvait pas se taire pour une fois ?

Pour la troisième fois, il avait été chez lui pendant les vacances. S'il avait pu, il serait resté dans les dortoirs de Yuei. Cela lui aurait évité d'avoir à supporter son père. Il n'avait cependant pas eu d'autre choix que de retourner chez lui.

Tout allait bien. Il devait encore voir son père mais, il pensait qu'il se débrouillait assez bien pour éviter d'avoir à lui parler. Todoroki était donc content de pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Pendant plus d'une semaine, il n'aurait pas à écouter les deux abrutis parlaient sans arrêt. Il n'aurait pas non plus à voir Kirishima regardait Ashido pendant toute la journée. Tout comme il n'aurait pas à entendre le reste de la classe prendre des paris sur Bakugou et Midoriya ou encore, sur Kaminari et Shinsou.

Puis, une nuit il se réveilla et se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Ce fut quand il arriva dans la salle à manger que cela arriva. Il vit l'une des pires horreurs imaginables.

Son père nu était étalé sur la table de la pièce, celle où toute la famille mangeait. Entre ses jambes se trouvait le second héro, Hawks qui devait être nu, lui aussi. Todoroki ne voyait pas assez bien mais, il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

"Hawks ! Encore !"

Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'il prit la fuite pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Une fois arrivé, il put voir son reflet dans le miroir. Il était en flammes. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et arrêter son alter.

Le lendemain, il astiqua la table tellement longtemps qu'il en eut mal dans les bras. Même comme cela, il n'avait aucune envie de manger de nouveau dessus. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son père avec l'autre héro, à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Il voulait retourner à Yuei.

La quatrième fois, Todoroki avait été en salle de classe. Ils étaient en pause et, la plupart des élèves étaient partis dans tous les sens pour parler avec leurs amis. Iida et Uraraka étaient allés voir Midoriya. Kirishima discutait avec Ashido et Shinsou.

Pendant ce temps-là, juste devant lui Kaminari parlait avec Sero. Ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel comme les deux étaient amis. Todoroki ne savait pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient mais le blond était vraiment très proche de son ami. Beaucoup trop proche.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de le coller comme ça ? Il savait que Kaminari était comme cela avec tout le monde mais, il abusait un peu là. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser son bras sur celui de Sero. Ni d'aller lui dire quelque chose dans l'oreille.

Il ne pouvait pas aller coller quelqu'un d'autre ? Comme Shinsou par exemple. Au lieu de rester avec Sero, il ferait mieux d'aller parler de ses sentiments avec Shinsou. En plus de cela, ils allaient très bien ensemble. Il ferait donc mieux d'aller le voir pour se jeter dans ses bras et, laisser Sero tranquille.

"Ummm... Todoroki-san !"

Il sursauta à l'entente de son nom. Il se tourna vers sa voisine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yaoyorozu ?"

"Tu es en train de brûler !"

"Oh !"

En effet, il avait encore activé son alter sans s'en rendre compte. Comment cela avait pu arriver cette fois. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vu quelque chose de désagréable ou de traumatisant. Rien ne pourrait être pire que l'image de son père sur la table de la salle à manger.

Alors il ne voyait pas du tout ce qui avait pu provoquer cela. Il n'y avait rien eu pour l'agacer. Pourtant cela n'avait pas empêché son côté gauche de s'enflammer. Un peu plus et, il aurait mis le feu à son bureau.

Si cela pouvait arriver sans raison, il devoir encore faire plus attention. Il était à Yuei pour apprendre à devenir un héro et, pour cela il devait mieux contrôler son alter.

Pour ce qui était de la cinquième fois, cela arriva pendant que Todoroki était avec son petit ami dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils avaient été en train d'étudier. Sero avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre certaines leçons et, Todoroki lui avait tout expliqué.

Au bout d'une heure, Sero lui dit qu'il pensait avoir tout compris cette fois.

"Encore merci Todoroki !"

"Pas de problème !"

Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Puis, l'heure du couvre-feu se rapprocha et, Todoroki devait retourner dans sa chambre. Avant de partir, il décida d'embrasser son petit ami. Tout allait bien bien. Puis Sero le repoussa d'un coup.

"Ouch !"

Todoroki lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas agréable de se faire repousser de la sorte.

"Tout va bien, Sero ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?"

"Non ! Enfin, tu viens de me brûler ! D'ailleurs tu es toujours en feu !"

Todoroki eut envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains. A la place, il se concentra pour arrêter son alter.

"C'est pas vrai ! Pas encore !"

"C'est pas grave !"

"Ça reste vraiment gênant !"

Il allait devoir faire encore plus attention avec son alter. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle à chaque fois comme ça.

Todoroki continua de prendre feu à plusieurs reprises. Comme la fois où Sero lui avait demandé de vivre avec lui. Il avait été tellement heureux qu'il s'était transformé en moitié de torche humaine.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
